


What Can I Do For You

by smolonde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Not a Crossover, Steven Universe inspired, fluffy fluff, i'm turning into a fluff monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolonde/pseuds/smolonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gives in to Dave's musical ideas and ends up having the time of his life with the help of his friends and his moirail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can I Do For You

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you cannot believe that your shitlord of a matesprit talked you into this.

You are sitting in the meteor’s common room, blushing from the tips to your ears to your collarbone, surrounded by your friends, each one behind an instrument. “I cannot believe that you convinced me to actually attempt this massive shit fiesta mess. This is all going to go horribly wrong, and we’re going to come out of it bleeding from every orifice in our anatomy, and I’m going to blame it all on you, Dave Strider, the moron who decided to flush our life down the shitter—“

Dave lets out a sigh from where his fingers rest on the guitar’s neck as Terezi cackles, red glasses glittering as she sits behind the drum set. “Vintage shitfit, here we come!”

“Babe, why can’t you just indulge me for once without being a huge screaming baby? You’re like a three-month-old kid writhing on a daycare mat and screaming for some fresh titty milk—“

“Or both of you can stop with the ridiculous metaphors and get this show on the road!” Vriska snaps, her shoulders rising in a sigh behind the bass’s strap. 

You huff, biting your lip. Kanaya gives you the thumbs-up signal across the room, showing that she’s ready when you are. You sigh and gesture to Dave, wordlessly telling him to get his mic taped to his neck as you step up to your own mic. After about a minute of fiddling with his mic and the amps, he hooks his guitar in and gives a twitch of his lip, indicating to Terezi that she can start the counting.

“Five, six, seven, eight.”

Dave leaps into action, slowly strumming and shifting up the neck of the electric. You breathe nervously through three bars of rest, listening to both Vriska and Terezi come in, drums crashing softly. Then you inhale, and when it feels like you’re about to fall, Dave’s voice catches you, and you slip into a comfortable harmony.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do that no one else can do?_

Dave’s soft baritone buzzes under your tenor voice, and you have to admit that your voices blend smoothly together, like one of those human soft serve machines with the chocolate and vanilla swirl.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do that no one else can do?_

You jump in, feeling your flush deepen.

_Human man, you are so much fun_

_I never planned on finding you quite this entertaining._

_I like your band, and I like your song_

_I like the way human beings play, I like playing along._

In the split second where you vocalize, you catch a shift in Dave’s face. His shades have slipped down the bridge of his nose, his mouth is slightly open, and his eyes are burning into you with an intensity you can’t place. Then he seems to catch himself, and continues the song, slipping back into the semi-familiar harmony.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do that no one else can do?_

Kanaya nods to you from across the room, and you nod back confidently, feeling the bass run through your body. You’re ready.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do that no one else can do?_

Dave continues to play, but a quick confusion flickers across his features as you put down the mic and stride over to Kanaya. You take her slender arm, sweeping her into a simple box step. The two of you have been practicing this for a long time, hiding from Dave whenever he comes searching for one of you. Your moirail has been helping you train your clumsy feet to dance, knowing that someday you’d cave in and let Dave have his way on this long-argued subject.

Dave’s fingers continue the riff, but now the stoicism has disappeared entirely. His red eyes widen, his mouth hangs open, and your heightened sense of smell detects the sweat from his forehead. As you spin Kanaya, who complies gracefully, allowing you to lift her by the hips for a second. She smiles softly at you, nodding. _Now._

You spin Kanaya again, but this time you dip her with your right arm, facing Dave. Vriska and Terezi are still playing, but they’re staring slack-jawed at you, and you realize that they’ve never seen you dance. Well, why would they have? You only dance in the privacy of your respiteblock, and ever since Dave showed you the magic of records, you’ve been spending more time up there, alchemizing waltzes and dance songs. Granted, you’re no good at it, but that’s what Kanaya’s here for. You dip her far back, until her flexible body nearly touches the ground. Then, she starts to glow.

Her rainbow drinker skin illuminates the room, bouncing off the metal pipe surfaces, and everyone’s eyes widen in surprise as bits of metal reflect her beautiful light. You continue to dance with her, sweeping her off her feet and spinning her, causing the impression of a vortex of light twirling around the center of the room. Right now, however, your eyes are on Dave, who is staring at you, even though Kanaya is stealing the show.

And as soon as it’s begun, the song ends.

Dave looks at you, and Kanaya gives you a soft smile, stepping away from between the two of you. Vriska and Terezi stare with matching grins, watching as Dave steps forward. He stands in front of you, meeting your eyes, and he lowers his shades, tucking them into his shirt. His eyes are glittering with something you can’t read, but he grabs your hands and starts babbling.

“That was fucking beautiful. That— I don’t even have the words to explain how amazing you are. Perfect, amazing, gorgeous, magnificent—“and then, right before you express your surprise that he’s not using metaphor for once, he grabs you by the collar of your T-shirt and pulls you down to kiss him. His lips meet yours roughly, and your fangs crash against his lip, but he doesn’t seem to care as he melts into the kiss, his free arm wrapped around your waist and your hands looping up to his shoulder blades. He keeps pulling you in for more, twisting the fabric of your T-shirt to devour you in the most beautiful way.

He breaks away from you after a moment, maybe after a day, or a week, and Terezi and Vriska start cheering and hooting raucously. Dave’s eyes are filled with stars, and even though his lips are bruised from the collision with your fangs, he looks like an angel. He continues to hold your waist, whispering “I love you” into your ear.

“Get it, Karkat!” Terezi yells, her manic grin spreading wider than ever. She and Vriska kick the music back into swing, playing under the roaring of blood in your ears.

And you take her advice, leaning back into the consuming and loving kiss of the red-eyed boy, as the four-four time beat lulls you further into his grip.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2 hours, and it's so fluffy and cute, I'm screaming.


End file.
